


Do You Really Need It?

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Hair-pulling, M/M, Needy Sam, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean getting back from interviewing a person for a case and coming back to the bunker where he left Sam tied up, blindfolded with a vibrating plug and his hair tied back so he could grab it. Whimpering needy Sam SWEET JESUS PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Really Need It?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT IN ACTUAL BDSM A PERSON SHOULD NEVER BE LEFT ALONE IN A ROOM WHILE TIED UP, BECAUSE IT COULD BE DANGEROUS/DEADLY. THIS IS A PIECE OF FICTION AND IF I HAD KNOWN THAT LITTLE PIECE OF INFO BEFORE I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN IT AS SUCH. I KNOW BETTER NOW HOWEVER.  
> THANK YOU.

When Dean walked back into the bunker, he could hear the whines and moans that let his bedroom.

Grinning, he walked to the room, seeing Sam spread out, hands tied above his head on the headboard, on his knees spread out, and the slight  _hum_  of the vibrating plug filling the air.

The blindfold on Sam cut off his sight and Dean laughed lightly when Sam gave another needy whine, and Dean had tied Sam’s hair to keep it out of his face, and to use it as a grip.

"Dean?" Sam asked, head turning to the source of the sound. "Dean, is that you?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?" Dean asked, loosening his tie. He joined Sam on the bed, seeing Sam’s angry red, leaking cock drip pre-come on the bed. "I hope you had a nice time while I was out." Dean murmured, hands running softly on Sam’s thighs, so close to his cock and balls, but not close enough.

"Dean…oh god…Dean, touch me, please. Touch me. Fuck me. I need you." Sam begged, pushing back, needing friction that Dean wasn’t giving.

"Do you  _really_  need it, Sam?” Dean asked, smiling as he slowly stripped himself, trying not to alert Sam of what he was doing.

"Yes! Oh god, please." Sam whined. Dean stripped down and laughed, hands running across Sam’s ass. One of Dean’s hands gripped the plug, and twisted, making Sam cry out.

Dean! Please!” Sam moaned. Dean yanked it out and shoved his cock inside Sam, gripping Sam’s hair and thrusting forward.

Sam moaned as he rocked back on Dean’s cock.

"So open for me." Dean groaned. "Fuck, you feel so good. Definitely worth the wait."

Sam started moaning, expletives falling from his mouth, as Dean fucked him.

Dean pulled at Sam’s hair, tugging Sam’s head back and Sam cried out, tugging at his bonds.

"Dean…oh god…Dean, I’m gonna come." Sam moaned.

"Nothing’s stopping you, Sammy." Dean grunted, thrusting deep, Sam’s hair wrapped around his wrist as a support.

Sam cried out and clenched up when he came. Dean groaned, feeling Sam’s channel working around his cock.

When Sam came down from his orgasm, he panted and shook slightly before he felt Dean start to fuck him again.

"We’re not done here, Sammy. Fun’s just started."


End file.
